


as long as you love him

by themagicalocelot



Series: in between lovers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, IronStrange, M/M, Multi, OT3, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless, Superhusbands, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M, will probably need 3 showers after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicalocelot/pseuds/themagicalocelot
Summary: “Oh my god, Stephen, you went inside my sex dream,” Tony drops his head into his hands, embarrassed, heart racing because even he’s forgotten about this dream until now. “It was a dream, it didn’t mean anything—”Stephen suggests a threesome with Steve. Things heat up very, very quickly.(4k words of porn basically, enjoy.)





	as long as you love him

Tony Stark has had his fair share of _liberal_ sexual experiences, and yet, nothing in his life has prepared him for this moment. He’s sitting at a table on a date with his new boyfriend, Stephen Strange, and across them sits Steve Rogers, Tony’s ex-fiancé. Up until a few months ago and a couple of life-threatening, world-ending disasters, Tony and Steve weren’t even on speaking terms. Tony had worked hard for the new life he’s built, meeting Stephen has been one of the best things to have come out of said world-ending disasters, but when the dust settled and things went back to normal, they found themselves facing normal problems that normal people in relationships usually face.

The thing about Tony and Stephen is, they both get on like a house on fire. Really, there’s barely anything that can get between the two. Ever since they met, and Stephen died momentarily along with the half of the universe (they try not to talk about that), there was nothing they could not overcome. So when Tony was struggling to mend things with Steve, Stephen had suggested an _arrangement_ that would supposedly benefit all of them and keep everyone in the relationship happy.

_“And exactly who is in this relationship again?” Tony stammers, “Because the last time I checked it was just the two of us.”_

_“It is,” Stephen says, calmly explaining this to him like a doctor would before the beginning of the surgery. “But Steve Rogers clearly still has feelings for you, and you, well—let’s just say, I would be fairly confident that if you two were put together in a room again, that things would escalate rapidly.”_

_“You’re saying you don’t trust me to control myself around him,” Tony sighs, pressing his palms together in front of him._

_“I’m saying I’m not going to force you to try if there is clearly something there,” Stephen presses, and Tony knows it’s not aggressive, but something in him is working hard to deny it. He hates his conscience, hates knowing when it’s right and he’s never going to actually put it to rest until he faces it head-on._

_“You don’t have to be embarrassed to say yes, Tony.” Stephen holds his hands and kisses them. “And if it’s me you’re worried about—don’t. I told you once that there wouldn’t be anything that you wanted that I wouldn’t want, too.”_

_“So you’re saying you wanna fuck Rogers, too?”_

_Stephen just lets out a laugh in agreement. “If that’s what you want.”_

Tony drums his fingers on the table, other hand gripping the glass of bourbon on the table. He can’t bring himself to finish his drink, his nerves are running wild already—it’s a frayed mixed of excitement and anxiety. What if this whole thing doesn’t work out? He’s really banking on the hope that it would because if not, it would undoubtedly make things way, _way_ more awkward between the three of them in the coming months. And Tony would feel like a fucking idiot for wasting everyone’s time.

They’ve eased into it, over the past couple of weeks. Stephen encouraged him to make the first move with Steve, which was admittedly, fine. Stephen was right. It didn’t take much for them to get going once they were in the same room together. Ground rules were set; of course, no hands below the belt (grinding was okay, for some reason), clothes had to stay on, no spending longer than an hour together at any given time, and Tony had to notify Stephen before seeing Steve. It didn’t matter if it was a day in advance, or a minute in advance, which led Tony to send several very poorly spelled texts, or, to Stephen’s preference, breathless voicemails just as Steve is pinning him against a wall— _hold up, Cap, I gotta, fuck. Honey, I’ve got two hundred pounds of America incoming on me. We’re gonna kiss now, I love you._ Tony would’ve never pegged Stephen as the type of to get off on that kind of thing, but this is a guy who spends most days _outside_ his body, floating around in the astral plane, hanging around with sentient objects. Whenever Tony would come back from a rendezvous with Steve, Stephen would be there, ready to fuck him twice as hard and three times as good. 

But the biggest surprise in all this was how well _Steve_ has handled all this. Steve-fucking-possessive-Rogers, who wouldn’t so much as let anyone breathe on Tony in his presence when they were together, has just casually agreed to this arrangement. Maybe it was because he knew he had no bearing over Tony anymore now that they’re separated, and maybe this is part of his new bearded-sexual awakening (to be honest, the beard is a new type of awakening for Tony, too), or maybe he’s just lost all fucks to give. It’s probably that.

On the other hand, Tony has a _lot_ of fucks to give left, like a truckload of fucks. He’s been lost in thought for so long that he hasn’t noticed the two men in his life are prattling on, deep in mid-conversation without him.

“Does he ever say my name?” the soldier smiles, and Tony’s mouth falls open. He whips his head at Stephen, who chuckles in response. 

Stephen slides an arm around Tony’s back. “Tony doesn’t do words very well when things get rough.” 

“Mmhm,” Steve nods along, while looking at Tony like he’s ready to serve him up on a plate right there, tongue wetting his bottom lip. Stephen just watches as the other man is visibly lusting over _his_ boyfriend, and Tony knows he likes this, why else would they be here, right. 

“Tell me something about Tony I don’t already know,” Steve says, eyes hungry.

Stephen’s brows scrunch together, thinking. 

“Okay, can we stop talking about me like I’m not right here—” Tony says.

“You can answer this too,” Steve urges.

“I—” Tony says, as Stephen cuts him off.

“He’s wanted this before I even suggested it.”

Tony drops a look at his boyfriend. Stephen takes a deep breath and admits, “You were asleep one time, and I was meditating. I sensed that something was bothering you in your dreams, I thought it was just nightmares from Tha—you know, the incident. I wanted to soothe you, because your body was so tense, but when I went in I saw something else." 

“Oh my god, Stephen, you went inside my sex dream,” Tony drops his head into his hands, embarrassed, heart racing because even _he’s_ forgotten about this dream until now. “It was a dream, it didn’t mean anything—”

“Of course not.” He takes Tony’s hand and squeezes tight. “I should’ve told you about it the first time I brought this up, but I didn’t want you to think that I was asking out of insecurity because of a meaningless dream, because I _wasn’t_.” For the first time tonight Stephen actually looks self-conscious, which is almost unheard of for doctor-high-confidence here. Tony knows not to make a big deal out of it, because Stephen loathes pity more than anything else, and it’s pretty easy to tell when something is actually bothering him. If Stephen has a problem with something, he’d sure as hell vocalize it _very_ clearly.

Tony just wants to laugh at this point, because honestly, nobody could brush aside a stupid _sex dream_ more easily than Stephen Strange, and he’s been trying so hard to make this happen, Tony’s fairly certain that he actually does want to fuck Steve Rogers as well (who doesn’t?). He looks over at Steve now, expression indiscernible. Steve can shrink away pretty quickly when trying to avoid being the center of attention. Tony swiftly picks up his drink and takes a swig of it until it’s empty.

“Rogers,” Tony says, and Steve perks back up. “Remember that thing we used to do with my hands tied, and you’d end up screaming through the walls. And we were banned from doing that ever again in your apartment because your neighbors were gonna sue me for nuisance.”

Steve gulps. “And you told them you’d buy out the whole block.”

“Which pissed them off even more,” Tony replies. Stephen lifts an eyebrow at the both of them, clearly wanting to hear the end of _this_ story.

“Yeah. We’re doing that tonight,” Tony orders, then brushes a hand over Stephen’s neck. He can feel the doctor’s muscles tighten, after sharply inhaling. “Also, you're going to fuck my boyfriend.”

 

-

 

Kissing Steve is practically second nature to Tony at this point; it’s just so comfortable, so familiar to him, and just so _easy_ for the both of them. Even after all these years, it feels like nothing has changed between the two of them, even though everything has. But when his lips are on Steve’s, and he’s being manhandled by the guy like he’s nothing but a bag of feathers, nothing else outside their bodies matter. Stephen drags Tony away from behind, hands gripping his waist as Steve compliantly lets go.

“C’mere,” Stephen mutters, breathless as Tony straddles him against the wall, knees sinking into the pillows beneath him. He grabs a fistful of Tony’s hair and pulls him in, and _god_ , Stephen’s hands are always so _hot_ , like literally—burning, and Tony doesn’t know why but they just turn on during sex. He doesn’t think to ask, and probably shouldn’t now, of all times, especially when Steve is closing in behind him, bare chest pressed up against his back.

Steve’s hands hold Tony’s thighs down as he’s tongue deep in Stephen’s mouth, as if trying to push him closer onto Stephen’s groin, and fuck, it works. Stephen’s always been a more precise, controlled, kisser, but he accidentally bites into Tony when he grinds onto him.

“Sorry,” Stephen breathes, resting his head on Tony’s neck.

“Don’t be,” Tony says, dragging sloppy kisses down Stephen’s head as it tips back again. He sucks hard on this soft bit of skin over his collarbone, and Stephen lets out this sound that could only be classified as a helpless whine.

He gets too caught up in trying to please Stephen that he gets taken by surprise when Steve’s hand is suddenly wrapped around his cock, jerking it tight and hard. Stephen lets out an audible moan, and Tony looks down to see that Steve’s got both hands working the two of them. _Bastard,_ Tony thinks. Always trying to outdo everyone else in the room. He’s planting soft kisses on Tony’s back, warm cheeks brushing against his skin—it’s gentle and soft, and Tony would even call it _sweet_ , if he weren’t aggressively giving him and Stephen handjobs right now.

Tony likes the way the beard feels when his lips are on his skin, it’s nice and tingly and probably perfect for _friction_ in certain positions. The thought sends a shudder down Tony’s spine, and he knows he’s getting ahead of himself already.

“Doc,” Steve says, in a voice so perfectly authoritative, Tony and Stephen both look up at the same time. “Mind if I get in on that action,” voice rumbling from behind Tony’s neck, and he sees Stephen’s eyes shooting straight past him with a look that could cut through glass.

He gently lifts Tony off him and crawls over to Steve on the bed. They take a moment to gaze at the other’s bodies. Stephen tentatively places a hand on Steve’s torso, and Steve spreads his legs wide open in front of him, hips bucking up as Stephen immediately dives down to wrap his mouth around Steve’s cock.

Tony blinks. Not once. Not twice, but three times because he’s never seen Stephen Strange swoop in that fast to suck someone’s (okay, his) cock before. Okay, okay, Tony nods to himself. He’ll need to have words with his boyfriend after tonight because maybe they should’ve played a game of _On A Scale of 1-10, How Much Do You Want Captain America’s Dick?_ when they were first getting to know each other. Not that this was a problem, it’s just that, it would’ve been another thing on the list of things they had in common.

Barely keeping himself together, Tony fumbles to the side drawer for the bottle of lube, and gently cups Stephen’s ass up with a hand, encouraging him to push up a little higher for Tony. He wets his fingers and gently thumbs the opening, slowly pushing a digit in as Stephen grips tighter around Steve’s thighs, mouth still full.

“He likes it,” Steve says, smirking at Tony. He hasn’t seen that look in a while.

“Darling, give us a sign, will you,” Tony says, inserting another finger in. Stephen’s muffled groans can be heard as a pulse of orange energy ripples through the room, and _oh_ , it’s that kind of day.

Steve looks a little startled at first, and Stephen’s mouth pops off his cock, hands wrapped around tight as he pumps it with his fist now. “Sorry.”

He’s still as attentive as ever on the task at hand, and Steve’s lets out the first loud moan of the night as his hips buck forward.

“He does that,” Tony says. “It means we’re doing great.” He drops down to press another finger in, tongue flickering over the lubricated opening. His pulls his fingers out and works Stephen with just his mouth now, back of his tongue sliding on him, forward strokes. Tony caresses Stephen’s back, while licking and sucking him with puffed lips, and he catches a glimpse of Steve watching him attentively, cheeks red-hot. Tony can tell when Steve’s about to cum, and tells Strange, “Your mouth, on Rogers, now. And then I promise I’ll make him fuck you.”

“Bossy,” Stephen smiles, dipping back down to take Steve down his throat. Steve’s hips are jerking up uncontrollably, and Tony crawls closer to him near the bed. Steve’s holding himself up by the elbows, and Tony can’t resist toying with him a little.

“Bet you wanted to cum inside me first, didn’t you,” Tony says, kissing his neck, and Steve’s eyes shut close. “Go on, you can imagine that it’s my mouth wrapped around your filthy cock.”

“Tony—” Steve moans.

“Shut up, Steve.” His lips are still sucking on Steve’s neck, but Tony feels it, the moment when the guy loses it. He whines, about an octave higher than his voice usually goes, and his boyfriend—bless him, the gorgeous angel—laps up every last drop.

Steve takes a moment to recover, just lies there, and Tony happily perches back on Stephen’s lap as they lean against the edge of the bed, Tony’s hands pressed on the wall above their heads.

“Happy now?” Tony says, seeing the glow in Stephen’s face, lips red as _fuck_ but also with a general aura of satisfaction.

“Euphoric,” Stephen replies, and the two of them spend several minutes just kissing, and rubbing against each other. Stephen can’t help himself and grabs Tony before pinning him back down on the bed, and Tony sighs, because he’s always the smallest, easiest one to just pick up and roll around in these situations, but it’s also hard to complain, because, well, it makes things easy for him.

They touch each other, and Tony gets a moment to finally relax for the first time tonight, trusting that Stephen knows what to do with him, and god, does he know what to do with him. He gets it all without even asking: the spanks, the hair pulling, love bites just above the reactor, Stephen’s low voice telling him nice things in his ear because Tony always likes that, things like _you look so goddamn pretty when you want me,_ _oh yeah, moan like that again for me, baby, baby, legs open for me._

It must be the doctor in him, but Tony’s mind often gets into these trances when Stephen starts taking charge. When they first got together, Tony had joked that Stephen was a pillow princess in bed, which was not entirely false—but when he does take his time to make Tony feel good, well. Tony doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone else with the same amount of concentration as Stephen when he gets fixed on a certain task, such as, fingering him so thoroughly and so seamlessly that Tony doesn’t even realize that he’s getting a pillow pushed under him, and Stephen’s all lubed up, ready to fuck him good, and _yes_ , he’s so ready for this. 

“You doing okay?” Stephen asks, and for a second Tony forgets that Steve is still on the other side of the bed. He’s already rock hard again, but seems content touching himself for now. 

“Yeah,” Steve sighs. “Not the worst view in the world.”

“I suppose not,” Stephen smiles, pushing Tony’s legs a little further open as he slowly thrusts into him. Tony gasps, back arching forward, and Stephen places his hands on the sides of his torso, turns on a spell that relaxes his muscles a little bit, before pushing in further. 

Tony can’t take much more of this, with his mind running at a hundred tonight, and testosterone levels probably dangerously high. Stephen knows where to hit inside him _every single time_ , with every thrust it just sends Tony closer and closer to the edge, and he’s left begging for Stephen to send him over the edge. 

“Stephen, oh, _fuck, yes,_ ” Tony gasps, “ _please, Steve—”_

Stephen growls, fingers wrapped around him and squeezing over the head in quick, firm, motions. He slams his hips even harder into Tony and _fuck_ , Tony used to think that him accidentally short handing his name in bed pissed him off, but apparently, it just turned him on even more. Tony swears he can also hear Steve’s breathing picking up from the other side of his bed as he’s jerking himself off, but he doesn’t turn to look because Stephen looks absolutely stunning when he’s focusing on making Tony cum.

Every inch of his body just tightens up and works in unified, swift movements, his hair flops over his face, streaks of black and grey together, cheeks flushed over that perfectly trimmed beard, which makes it look all the more obscene put together, and god, his _eyes,_ his fucking _eyes_ can send Tony’s soul into oblivion in an instant.

He trembles and cums into Stephen’s hand, and for a second he wants to just sink into the bed and go to sleep for the rest of eternity, but he remembers the last unfulfilled promise of the evening, and they weren’t about to leave this bed without them.

For a normal human being (normal, very loosely defined), Stephen has some serious lasting power in bed. Every time Tony brings it up, the sorcerer chalks it down to meditation, the practice of self-control, and some bullshit about chi—basically he never admits to Tony that he uses magic to do it.

“Wow. I didn’t think I’d enjoy that as much as I just did,” Steve says, hand still gripped tightly around himself.

“That’s bullshit, Steve—”

“Oh, you knew you would—” Stephen and Tony say at the same time, and Stephen tosses his head back to throw Tony a coy smile. Tony thinks he’s going to melt inside.

Steve’s grinning a big, goofy smile that has no business being on _anyone’s_ face in this context or situation. He looks so happy with himself, happy just to be here, with Tony, and even Stephen, and between the three of them, the feeling seems to be mutual.

“Doc, I think I owe you something,” Steve says.

"Oh, yeah you do," Stephen nods and casually whips his hair back, running his fingers through them as he shuffles over to Steve’s side of the bed. He grabs Steve’s face with both hands and kisses him, open mouthed and hungry, and dear _god,_ Tony lets out the most pathetic whimper ever. Steve seems taken aback by this, taken aback by the fact that Stephen is pushing into him harder than he’s used to getting by Tony, because, okay fine, Tony reminds himself that he’s constantly surrounding himself by men twice his size, and maybe he has a type, but holy hell, is it a _good_ type. 

Steve positions himself behind Stephen, both sitting upright on their sides, facing Tony, and it’s kind of intimidating but also very, very arousing at the same time.

“Don’t hold back, Rogers,” Stephen says.

“Um. Honey, maybe—” Tony tries to maybe tell him to take things slow because Steve is… well, Steve.

“Tony,” Stephen says very sternly. “If I’m about to be fucked by an inhuman super soldier, which, might I add, you enjoyed quite frequently once upon a time, then I’m going to enjoy every second of it.”

“O-okay,” Tony manages to cough out. “Just remember, there’s only one surgeon in this room, and it’s not me, or Steve.”

“You heard him, Tony,” Steve coos, kissing Stephen’s shoulder and propping his leg up before getting things going. “He wants me.”

“You’re a bastard, Rogers,” Tony says.

He gets a wolfish grin in response, and surprisingly, not many words to follow once Steve actually starts fucking the living hell out of Tony’s boyfriend. It’s terrifying, at first, but eventually _oh my god you’re going to break him_ , turns into, _how the hell is he taking this,_ which then turns into, _god, I love you both._ Tony doesn’t say it out loud, but when he catches himself thinking it he doesn’t know what to feel, but then Steve’s doing that high-pitched moaning thing that comes out once every solar eclipse, and Stephen’s _begging_ him for more, with an arm stretched out as he’s touching Tony’s hand, and Tony holds him tight, right up to the moment he finishes into Steve’s palm, Steve following shortly after.

Stephen is the first to slump into the pillow, and their sheets are just. Wrecked, for the night, everyone has to deal with it, and the whole room is just warm with the heat from sex, and Tony rolls over to join him. 

“Satisfied with your super soldier experience?” Tony teases, kissing him on the nose.

Stephen just exhales a barely audible _yes_ in response. He notices that Steve is standing over them, and raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Where are you going?” Stephen asks.

“Thank you so much for inviting me over,” Steve says, courteous as ever. “Honestly, that was. Incredible.”

“Well then stay,” Stephen says, and it’s so forward, it catches Tony off-guard a little. He seems to think this, too, and turns to look at Tony, eyes earnest. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay,” Tony says, and scoots over, patting the damp area of mattress beside them. Him and Stephen take a moment to look at each other and kiss. 

Steve shrinks back into being shy, “Oh, I shouldn’t, you guys can—”

Tony sighs and feigns exasperation. “Steve Rogers, get in bed with me right now.” That earns him a soft chuckle from Steve, who shrugs and eventually gets under the covers with them.

“See, this is nice,” Tony says, both of them snuggling up on him. “Two of my favourite people.”

“Tony, come on,” Steve’s blushing now, the heat radiating on Tony’s chest. “We both know that’s not true.”

“You know what, you’re right, because we forgot to do that thing we talked about, where you end up pissing off all our neighbors by screaming so loud. So until you do that…”

“Mmm, someone still needs to tell me this story,” Stephen murmurs, nuzzled deep in Tony’s neck. “Or even better, do demonstrate tomorrow morning.” 

“Deal,” Steve answers.

“Done,” Tony snaps back at the same time, and they smile at each other.

Tony’s just really, really, glad that everything worked out in the end. He knows to trust Stephen on every decision ever from now on, and reminds himself that him and Steve are still capable of not just being civil around each other, but can still learn so much about each other even after all these years. Stephen, on the other hand, had taught him how to be _happy_ again, as simple as that sounds, and Tony should’ve known better than to think that they couldn't have brought it another step up because these levels of godly euphoria can definitely be chalked up to more than just hormones and magic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> being back on tumblr after IW has made me snap I am too old and too jaded for ship wars so I just made this like any sane person would oops


End file.
